


Among Us Crewmates: Yellow Crewmate Route (SFW Mode)

by AUC_SFW (AUC_Story)



Series: Among Us Crewmates (SFW Version) [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUC_Story/pseuds/AUC_SFW
Summary: Alongside Pink with their first mission after Basics class, Yellow was treated rough during his classes. This lead him to thinking too much and tread every word and step carefully. Yellow was selected to be part of the crews' mission, and has the mastery of the basics in each category. He is actually smart and knows what to do; if only he wasn't so scared of taking action without repercussions from everyone else.Will he catch a break on his first mission, or will it get even worse?(Part of the "Among Us Crewmates" Choose Your Adventure fanfiction.)
Series: Among Us Crewmates (SFW Version) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086254





	1. Yellow: Crewmate Intro

'Here I am.' I said to myself. I sat buckled up in the shaking dropship, as it was on its way to its destination: The Skeld.

It's been a year or two since I was under training for the basics of the divisions, and now I was on my way to put those skills to work. I looked to the left of me and watched as a fellow basics astronaut was messing with her outfit. She wore a pink astronaut suit with a gold crown attached. She suddenly looked at me.

"Uh...hi?" I waved.

"Ugh. Loser." she said, as she took some pink paint on a cottonball and polished her suit and helmet with it. "Wait...what is wrong with your suit?" I asked. She turned her helmet facing me. "Those idiots scratched it on delivery! It was suppose to be a perfect color...now I have to do the work myself to fix it!"

Really? It doesn't seem like she's taking this seriously...and she sounds young. Well, that explains the attitude. Nice going there...

I looked at my arms adorned with a yellow suit made for astronauts. Of course, mine wasn't as perfect as my fellow crewmate by me, but it's doing its job.

The dropshipped stopped and a loud clicking noise was heard. Looks like we're finally here. As we unbuckled, I spoke up. "So...what's your name?"

She turned to me. "Are you serious?"

"Uh..."

"Look at the color, dumbass! What name do you think?!"

"Pink! Pink! Alright I get it!" I said trying to calm her down. Now I know how the veterans felt about the anxiety coming back after the mission. "Good. At least your brain caught up with you." She said. "Your color suits you anyway, you piss-poor Yellow."

Damn! She's harsh!

The gate opened and we stepped out. Pink immediately walked ahead of me. "I'm going to get my introduction over with. Don't follow me."

'Why would I want to follow you with an attitude like that?' I wish I could say out loud, but kept to myself.

"Oh! Howdy there!" a female voice was heard.

I was standing face to face with a tall, purple suit. I started shaking before I looked up. Just what type of person would she be? I'm already scared after I talked with Pink, who I hardly know! "Hey! Up here!" she said.

I looked up and saw a purple-haired lady with a light tan adorning a huge smile.

"Woah...you're..."

I stopped myself and realized what I said.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! I was just..."

"Hey, hey! It's okay. I'm used to it by now. You must be the other newbie." she said. "Was gonna talk to the Pink one, but...I guess she's another one that's hard to get along with, huh?"

"Yeah...I guess. I could hardly strike a friendly conversation." I said. At least this is going smoothly. "Oh, you can take your helmet off now. The pressure is fine on the ship."

I took off my helmet and ruffled my thick, yellow hair and wiping the sweat off. "By the way, I'm Purple. I suppose you're Yellow."

"Yeah." I said, still intimidated by her height. "Well, welcome then! Great to see you here! Did they give you instructions on what to do?"

"Well..." I rubbed my head. "Not anything specific."

"Hah. Figures." she said. "Well you generally have the basic skills for all the lesser tasks around here. You just need to go around and see if any of the specialists need help."

I looked at her. "And you?"

"I do the heavy lifting around here, mostly in storage...by the way that's what this room is." she continued. "Of course, this is some dangerous work here. So I won't need any help at all."

I looked around and saw three different hallways: straight, left, and right.

"Ah right. Looks like this ship will be a while to get used to. Anyways, let me give you a quick rundown of this area." Purple began. "On the left there is electrical; my good friend Lime is in there! Straight is the admin and cafeteria, where Pink went to, and if you follow the long hallway on the right, you'll be in navigation. Brown is a chill guy-he's a hit with the newbies."

A loud crash was heard. I noticed in the back that a large box fell. "Damn! I thought I secured that!" she said. "Well, I need to get back to work. We'll talk more on our lunch break."

"Alright." I smiled. "Thanks, Purple. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, little guy!" she said. I bet she says that to everyone here...

"Oh by the way!" she said before walking away "You can go ahead and leave your helmet with me. I'll bring it back to you at lunch!" Well, it's better than carrying it around the whole time...or keeping it on my head. I took Purple's offer and set my helmet on the ground by the boxes.

As Purple walked to the other side to handle the cargo, I looked at my options. She did say I would need to assist the specialists around here. The closest path would be electrical, which Purple said Lime was in there. She's also a good friend to her, so that would make things to go smoothly again.

I could go into the admin area where Pink went. I wonder if that's where we were suppose to report to? Then again, do I really want to come across her again?

Last, is the navigation. Would Brown be the leader of this place, or is he just a mentor of some sort? Either way, two easy choices, one hard choice.

-[Head to Electrical, the shorter way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557555/chapters/69983730)  
-Head to Admin where Pink said don't follow her  
-Take the long path leading to navigation.


	2. Yellow: 2a Electrical

I remember that I do have some advance familiarity with electrical wiring. Since that is the closest place to get started, I headed there. Purple also mentioned that someone named Lime was a good friend of hers. She must be friendly like her.

I started walking and each step emitted a heavy metal sound as it was being absorbed. I turned into the room. Electrical. This is the place.

Walking in, I noticed the lights were slightly flickering. I could smell the heat emitting from the static in the room-smoke with a stale hint of chemicals. Ahead, I noticed a panel with switches, and the floor was adorned with trails of compressed wires.I could hear a small machine running in the background.

I wonder who works here...

"Hey!"

I heard a voice, but no one was there.

"Down here!"

I looked down and noticed a small woman with a pink flower on her light green hair, her hands on her hips of her light green suit, looking annoyed.

What is with these heights?! I'm all about diversity but this was a drastic change!

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean to be rude!"

Her pink freckles were adorned with a laugh and smile. "Let me guess. You talked to Purple, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"That look on your face! I know she's more than a foot taller than me!" she then gave a closer look at me. What is her problem? She's pretty obnoxious for a first impression.

"Oh hey! You're one of the newbies here! Basics class, right?"

"Yeah! Purple greeted me and said I should just go around to see if anyone needed help."

"Heheh. Sounds like it. That's how it goes around here." she said. "So...first mission, huh? How does it feel?"

"Nerve-wracking!" I couldn't help but exclaimed. The woman laughed. "That's how it was when I came along on Purple's second mission."

"Anyways," she continued. "I'm Lime, and you must be Yellow!"

I didn't know what else to say. It seems like each time I either get ridiculed or feel demeaned...if they don't mean the same thing. I wasn't sure if I should let my guard up now. I would hate to get too many negative marks on my first mission.

Lime's expression came from a wondering look to a smile. "Actually, I could use a little bit help here-an extra brain. Would you like to help?" she said as if she was going easy on me this time.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Great! Come on over here." she waved her hand as she walked in the back.

"So...how long have you been working on electrical?" I asked, following her.

"This is my third mission actually! I couldn't have done it without Purple." she said as she opened a few panels, one on the wall and two on the metal cases attached.

"You and her do talk about each other a lot. I mean-so far." I said. "How do you two know each other?"

"How about I tell you more once you get to work?" Lime cocked a smile. She then pointed at the panels. "Now then. Inspect them. Tell me if you notice anything."

'Simple.' I thought. I saw the wires color coded. There's one, two, three...oh...

'So...many...wires.' I noticed behind the closest wires: there were so many tiny detailed ones. I never reviewed anything like this in the Basics! I started sweating, not knowing what answer I should give.

"Uhh..."

"Well, what do you notice? Everyone knows this." She said. Yeah. Thanks. That helps.

"So many...wires..."

"What? They're just the ones in...oh." She stopped then smiled. "You noticed the other ones in the back."

"Sorry! I wasn't sure if it was a trick question or-"

"No, no! It's fine. That's good actually that you point that out. You noticed the fine details! That's very important!" What a relief. I sighed. At least she wasn't like the strict teachers.

"So...which ones should I do?" I asked openly.

"What do you think?" Lime remarked. Not this again. I'm tired of these trick questions. She then looked at me. "Did they really give you a hard time back there in the classes?"

"I...don't know." Currently, a million things are running through my mind...just like these wires! What does she think of me anyway? A newbie? A person? A fool? I screwed up with Pink and I'm not even sure if I'm on Purple's good side and...

I noticed Lime waving her hand in front of me. "Hello? Mira to Yellow?"

"Sorry-"

"Stop saying sorry!" Lime put her hands on her hips with a stern look. "You're learning and you're getting to know a lot of new crewmates! When you do something wrong, you learn from it, not apologize for it!"

I wanted to blurt out the same word, but then I caught my tongue.

Lime sighed and smiled. "You must be thinking of a lot." she said. "Why don't you just watch me work, and I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Okay. That sounds good." I felt relieved. Finally, a break from all those hectic exchanges of words.

"But I want you to still notice the details! Point out if I miss anything!" She stated, as if I'm not off the hook of...whatever.

"Are they going to be intentional?"

"Who knows. Let's find out, shall we?" she winked and turned onto the panel. She's a confusing one...

"So...how long have you've known Purple?"

"Years! We always do every mission together ever since!" Lime said as she immersed her body into one of the panels. Never thought she was so flexible too! "I wasn't as lucky as her, to be honest."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah." she said as her hands signaled her shoulders fiddling with the wires. "So many times I was denied going on missions because of 'unfulfilled' requirements, even though I passed and aced everything!"

"But why?" I asked...unless she's lying about something.

"Ugh. Purple knows why-it's embarrassing to say."

"I won't laugh." I assured her. It's the very least I could do.

Lime sighed. "You better not!" I noticed her body relax a bit.

"...my height."

I paused. "Your height?" If that was supposed to be funny, it wasn't.

"Yeah...they thought my height would make me 'unfit' to do or continue work...but here's the funny part! Now you can laugh." her shoulders continued moving around as I heard static noises.

I waited.

"Every mission requested Purple. She was pretty popular because of how tall she was and how much strength she had!" Lime wriggled out and wiped her forehead. "So she said that if I can't come along with her, then she wouldn't do any mission."

"Really...!"

"And because of that, I managed to get on my first mission! I'm finally working my way up! But..." Lime gave a sentimental smile. "I still prefer to be with Purple every mission. Not that I owe her or anything...even if she did a lot for me. It's nice to be on a mission where you go along with people you know."

I paused and thought. I never thought two completely different people with heights would be this close or have that much of a history together. I then noticed something on the panel. She forgot the front wires.

"Oh! Right there!"

"What?"

I reached out to connect the last frontal wires. Red to Red, Pink to Pink, Yellow to Yellow, Blue to Blue.

"Oh...those. Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." she rubbed her head.

"Now you're the one saying sorry?" I smirked.

Lime laughed. "Oh shut up! You know what I mean! At least you pay attention good. You better take that!"

"Okay, okay" I said with a proud smile. I'll take what I can get for sure.

"You're a good crewmate, Yellow. We'll get along just fine!" Lime beemed a smile as if the lights shone out like the sun.

Electrical then filled with another smell...something like food? Really smells beefy and herbal.

"Oh!" Lime said. "Almost lunch time! Man, whatever Orange is making is smelling good." Lime clasped her hands to her cheeks. "Everything he makes is delicious!"

"Orange?"

"Yeah. He's another friend I've been on missions with. Every mission wants him because he makes the best food! It beats heating up the MiraNoodles each time!" Oh definetly. You have no idea how many times people eat that cheap stuff daily. You're lucky if you even get boiling water.

Lime took my hand. "Come on! I'll introduce you to the rest of the crewmates I know!"

I followed and kept up with Lime as the metal floor clanged with our footsteps. It would be nice to meet the other crewmates! Lime so far though?

She acts like an overconfident kid, but at least she knows when to stop. At first, I got the wrong impression of her. I thought she was just making fun of me because of my experience! With all the stress from my other teachers, I'm glad she is more understanding. It always seemed like one wrong step or mistake felt like the end of the world to me.

The delicious smell got closer as we approached the cafeteria, and we saw the other ten crewmates. The cafeteria was expansive. There was a long window showing all of the stars of space. I could see a green astronaut documenting something on his tablet. I saw a blue astronaut with a tan and deep-blue hair chatting with a cyan astronaut with black skin and curly hair with glasses. On the other side, I could see some veterans sitting together and eating-Red, White, and Brown, like Purple mentioned earlier. Speaking of Purple...

"Hey, Lime! Yellow! Over here!" I saw Purple waving on the closest table to our left. Purple kept her word, as I see two helmets set near her: mine and possibly Lime's. Across from her, Pink was sitting and already started eating. There were some trays set out that were unoccupied. It must be lunch that Lime described. Lime ran towards Purple's table, and I followed her, walking of course.

"So, Yellow, looks like you took my advice." Purple smirked. "Hopefully she wasn't too rough with you." she chuckled.

"Oh come on, Purple! I don't give everyone a hard time! In fact, Yellow was a great assistant. Right, Yellow?" Lime looked at me as she bumped her fist on my side. I rubbed my side. "Yeah." I didn't welcome that gesture.

"Lime!" I heard a voice coming close. It must be Orange. His curly hair fluffed over his glasses and brown freckles. "Did you beat the snow mountain level?"

"I did! I couldn't believe that Kobodan still loved Yureka, after all she put him through!" she said in a disappointing tone.

"What?! I thought that was the best scene of the game!"

"Really? Even when she..." I looked at Purple as I stopped paying attention to the two talking. I could not understand what they were talking about.

"What are they talking about?"

Purple laughed as she finished her bite. "Oh just Lime and Orange with their video game debates. They always get into an argument about the games they share. It's friendly, don't worry."

"I don't know about that..." I eyed to Lime and Orange's heated conversation.

"Baryl and Kodoban!? That's the worst couple ever!" Orange yelled.

"Yeah but look at those two. They were bros since they were children! I could totally see in a sequel that they become a pair!"

"No way! Look, trust me when you get to the end Yureka and..." As Orange was talking, he could feel a presence behind him. I look at the presence and noticed a tall man in a black astronaut suit. He was looming over him.

Orange sweated and looked nervous with a smile. "Uh...talk to you later, Lime!"

Lime smiled back and sigh. "Yeah. See you later."

I saw, who I assumed was Black, sat down by Purple. I sat down by Pink and next to me, Lime followed and sat to my right. I looked down at the food. I couldn't believe my eyes-and nose!

"Orange made this?!" I eyed as I saw a traditional reptilian schnitzel topped with what appears to be an orange-colored glaze. The second side I noticed was mashed porkmelon. The last side I noticed was a dranapple roll. Is this a 5-star mission?!

It...smelled...amazing...

"Uh, yeah? Didn't they tell you that Orange was the cook here?" Pink rolled her eyes. Her pink hair was in a bun and had a crown hairpin on her. "Ugh...so stupid."

Speaking of Orange, why did he leave like that when Black arrived?

"Hey, is Orange okay?"

"Oh, yeah he's fine." Lime said before taking her first bite of the schnitzel. "Orange just doesn't feel comfortable around Black for some reason, so Purple and I respect that."

Purple nodded. "Didn't want the guy to be alone here, so we offered him to sit with us. No complaints."

I held my hand up at Black. "Hey, Black. Nice to meet you! I'm Yellow and this is Pink-"

"Hey! I don't want to associate with an idiot like you! I'll introduce myself whenever I want!" she snapped.

Yeesh...still same attitude. No improvement from before.

"Anyways," I continued. "What do you specialize in? Have you been with the same crewmates for a while?"

Black then dropped the roll on the tray after he was shocked by the simple questions I asked. He seemed nervous. "Uh...this is my first mission actually!" I tried to comfort him. "I was just wondering what your exper-"

"Yellow. Back off." Pink said sternly. Wait...did she say something in a respectful way-and my name?!

"Black here is not interested in talking. He just wants to listen, obviously." Pink looked at Black. "Right?"

Black coughed then muttered. "Thank you...Pink." His expression was still cold, especially complimenting his pale skin. I never seen someone that white before. In a way, I can see why Orange is nervous around him. There's just something about him that feels like a shadow, just like the jet black hair. His eyes look like they were in a trance, as if he was just staring into the endless space.

As I took a bite, the sweet and savory taste of the main dish didn't hesitate me to grab another bite. Everything on this tray is delicious! The mashed porkmelon was melting on my mouth, the roll was very soft and sweet. The cafeteria back there didn't have anything like this! It was either MiraNoodles or some plastic-tasting loaf things, but this...this is-

"Woah, Yellow! Pace yourself!" I heard Purple's voice on the other side of the table. I looked down and realized there were only a few bites left. Lime laughed. "See? Told you it was that good!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he should eat like a pig." Pink remarked. Thanks Pink. You contribute a lot.

"Lime."

Both of us stopped talking as Black spoke and dead silence was on the table. He then continued. "Did you...finish with electrical for today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Nothing left to do in there. Why do you ask?" Lime responded.

"Just wondering..."

"Well, if you need a hand somewhere else, don't be afraid to ask!" she smiled.

"...Thank you."

I spoke up to offer as well. "Yeah, Black. I know most of the basics, so if you need to do some..." as I spoke, Black just took his unfinished tray and walked off. Was it something I said?

"Way to go, Mr. Basics. Couldn't even follow anything basic." Pink, I swear...I'm losing patience...

I coughed and ignored her. "Was it something I said?" I asked Lime and Purple.

"I'm sure it's fine. He really isn't a talkative type." Purple said. "Every time I come across him, even outside of our missions, he still doesn't say much."

"We do try to reach out to him, but he's a tough one." Another voice joined in.

I turned around to see a senior in a red astronaut suit adorned with medals and honors. His skin almost matched, as if it was damaged by the sun. His pale red hair was neatly done, despite a few gray lines being shown.

"Captain Red!" Purple responded. "These are the two newbies that are with us today. This is Yellow and this is Pink." ...Pink? Do you associate with her?

"Yes, yes I'm aware." He smiled. "Welcome aboard, Yellow. Seems like you're making a good impression already."

"Uh...t-thank you, sir!" I looked away. I didn't expect to meet the captain so soon-especially during lunch!

"Once you are finished, I would like to introduce you to some of our rules and conduct. I have already briefed with Pink earlier, even though she seems to be reminded of what the rules are." he continued. "Pink, your behavior with Orange was unprofessional. While you are lucky that you are here at such a young age, I still expect you to act like an adult. I'd hate to send a list of marks to the HQ about your behavior. Am I clear?" 'Yes!' I said to myself. Finally some justice.

Pink took her tray and left the table with a "Hmph." I still wonder what her deal is...oh right!

"Uh, sir I am done with my lunch. Shall I come along with you now?" I asked as I picked up my tray. The captain smiled with his hands behind his back. "No time like the present."

"See ya later, Yellow!" Lime said. Purple gave a wave towards me, and they ended up conversing. I put my tray at one of the empty tables and went back to Captain Red, who was exiting where Lime and I came in.

"How do you feel on your first mission?" he asked as he walked into a room with a computer table and screens on the wall.

"To be honest, sir, I was caught a bit off-guard. This feels nothing like the classes I've been through-or lunch even!"

The captain chuckled. "We get that a lot. It's for a good reason, too. We got to make sure our crewmates can handle the stress on any emergency." he continued, "I won't take too much of your time. After all, first days can be too much for the basics."

"N-no problem, sir." I said, listening attentively.

"Now then," he pressed a button on the table, and some sort of map displayed. "My recommendation today, it would be for the best to get familiar with the areas of the Skeld. If you need a refresher, you can always come in this room to review the map again."

He then pointed at a card swipe on the table. "First day of our missions are considered a 'free day.' The deadline for your first swipe is tomorrow. Each day after that, you swipe your card when you come in and when you leave your job. You do have your card with you, right?"

CARD?! Crap I forgot all about the card! I reached in all possible pockets and-...okay I have my card. I pulled it out and showed him:

Name: Yellow  
ID: Y8220YB  
Age: 23  
Specialty: Basics

The captain let out a laugh. "That wouldn't have been a good first day if you lost it, right?" he then continued talking. "Now then, each day you will accompany one of the crewmates on which specialty you wish to go for. You may continue to improve all your basics skills, but I have to remind you the time to master all of them will take many years. For now, my word of advice is to find where you excel at and work from there. Remember though, there may be times where you may have to replace someone for certain tasks, so expect the unexpected."

This is...a surprisingly comfortable conversation. I was expecting it to be more strict than the classes back at the academy...but Captain Red is understanding and gives everyone a chance to settle-even me. He doesn't spout any commands-just opinions. I remembered just receiving marks for sneezing!

"Understood sir." I stood proud. "It's an honor to be here."

The captain smiled. "If you'd like, I could show you the cabins down below and your room. There is nothing else that needs to be done so far."

My room? I'll be honest here, I am tired. However, it feels like I caught a huge break here with Captain Red. The day wasn't as stressful as I thought it would be in the end. He did mention, however, today was a free day...

-Take the opportunity to rest and relax for the day.  
-Familiarize with the layout of the Skeld.


End file.
